chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Lowbrow Party
"Lowbrow Party" is the opening theme song of The Absurd World of Ofelia.It is first sung by the ghosts in Ofelia Garcia. Opening Theme At the lowbrow party you'll see Happy manic and fleshy sweat Everything is Passe And everything is cashed in I got a pulsating eye For an eye patch The lady in the gimpsuit fishy crotch Sets the hoola-hoops ablaze An arm for a leg Leather hat on a rat Teeth for the fairy And blue boiled eggs That's what you get That's what you see At the lowbrow party Other Versions Ofelia Garcia A full version of the song was heard in the finale. It adds the following before the lyrics reproduced above: * spirits of Elicia, Edith and the neighbors are heard and appear. * 'Chorus:'Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David. Hoy por ser día de tu santo, te las cantamos a ti... * 'Tito:'Carmela I'm sorry i cheated on you i didn't mean to hurt you. * 'Carmela:'It's okay Tito,but you have to honor your baby cousin Briana. Full Song The full lyrics are revealed in a short, titled "Lowbrow Party". * 'Chito:'Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David. Hoy por ser día de tu santo, te las cantamos a ti At the lowbrow party you'll see Happy manic and fleshy sweat Everything is Passe And everything is cashed in I got a pulsating eye For an eye patch The lady in the gimpsuit fishy crotch Sets the hoola-hoops ablaze An arm for a leg Leather hat on a rat Teeth for the fairy And blue boiled eggs That's what you get That's what you see At the lowbrow party * 'Sin Piel:'Raw meat caked in cotton candy Wobbly jelly baby legs The sound waves bloop and loops And all the horses melts like glue Oh sweet Jesus tattoos, Jesus has two If you're oil or water-based The extra chromosomes are acting up Pigmented figments in my brain * 'Ofelia,Chito and the Neighbors:'An arm for a leg Leather hat on a rat Teeth for the fairy And blue boiled eggs * 'Mr. Rodriguez:'That's what you get * 'Both:'That's what you see At the lowbrow party Trivia * At the start of the ending version of the song for Ofelia Garcia, the ghost neighbors' scary wild takes. * Starting with "Anas Botanica Night",a cute yet surreal version was created; the song contains guitars and drums, the scenes are different, and the Ghost Neighbors are in their new clothes. * In the new intro, Maddie Martinez can be seen with a dead baby's book, Penelope Southeast can be seen sitting on the beach, Limon and Sour Lime can be seen on the roof of Anas Botanica, and Santa Paula seems more lively in general. * Mr. Rodriguez is seen lying on Cadejo playing an guitar. * Ofelia and her neighbors can be seen in a churchyard, with the creepy Moon in the background. ** Ofelia sings the word "see" interrupting both Catrina and Sin Piel Hombre. ** At the pilot,an extended version of the song's lyrics were released in a video featuring a young Chito singing, as well as the other deceased neighbors. *** It follows a similar pattern the extended opening from Ofelia Garcia for the first scene. *** In this version, Mr. Rodriguez sings the words "That's what you get" towards the end of the song. *** It also revealed that the song was written, as far as in-universe canon goes, by a teenage Chito moves from his mother's house to moving in with the neighbors. **** An earlier form of Catrina is seen previously in the video when Chito was 16. She wears a pink dress similar to the one that a mean girl with blonde hair wear in Ofelia Garcia.After the house was completed, Catrina is seen in her debut form in a light purple dress. ***** A montage of various clips from previous episodes were shown as Ofelia,Chito and the neighbors run along the cemetery, reminiscent of the first ending sequence. These clips include (in order of appearance): * "Machete the Macabre" * "Cailaca's Nursery Rhymes" * "Cailaca vs. Santa Ynez" * "Cailaca Goes Starstruck" * "Cailacasitting" * "My Big Fat Mexican Gypsy Wedding" * "Sleepover' * "Into the Forest" * This served as a type of brief scene. Initially, as the Neighbors start to run, and Ofelia is being left behind, all of the neighbors are wearing their old outfits.The montage then begins to play as the neighbors are silhouetted.After the montage,Ofelia catches up to them and jumps, the neighbors are now wearing their new outfits. * A line sung by Sin Piel Hombre from the full version ("Raw meat caked in cotton candy ") can be heard in the background of the teaser for "TAWOO". Category:Songs